Eastern Grey Squirrel
Although a familiar mammal in many parts of Great Britain, the grey/gray squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) is non-native, having been first introduced from the eastern USA in 1876. It is responsible for the decline in populations of the UK's native red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris). The introduced species is larger than the red squirrel, has largely grey fur with touches of russet-brown, and white underparts. Unlike the red squirrel, this species never has ear tufts. The sexes are similar in appearance. Roles * It played Wood Mouse in The Grizzly King * It played Bill in Adeleine in Wonderland * They played French Peas in WildlifeTales * It played Black Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Saber-Toothed Squirrel in North American Age series Gallery grey-squirrel.jpg Squirrel eating nut.jpg Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2009) PPG squirrels.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg|The Irom Giant (1999) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg|Melody Time (1948) lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg|Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4113.jpg|Oliver and Company (1988) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg|Bambi (1942) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1861.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Fantasia 2000 Squirrel.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Squirrel (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2010) MSB Squirrels.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-2909.jpg|The Simpsons (1989) Squirrels, Eastern Grey (Total Drama Island).png|Total Drama Island (2007-2008) Dexter's Lab Squirrel.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) TGaoBaM Squirrel.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) CTCD Squirrel.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2008) NatM Squirrel.png|Night at the Museum (2006) JEL Squirrel.png The_Squirrels.jpg|Arthur (1996) Ben 10 Squirrel.png|Ben 10 (2016) secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) IMG_8067.JPG|Wallace and Gromit (1989-2008) IMG 8977.JPG|Squirrel Boy (2006) LAS Squirrel.jpg|Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) IMG 6978.PNG|Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1995) p01h1z4g.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales (2009) IMG 7410.PNG|Looney Tunes (1930-1969) IMG 9913.PNG|The Mickey Mouse Show (1928) Snack-Stealing_Squirrel.png|Teen Titans Go (2013) Squirrel (Mighty Magiswords).jpg|Mighty Magiswords (2016) Park Ranger Squirrel.jpg|Sesame Street: Love the Earth! (2009) Squirrel (Clifford the Big Red Dog).jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) Squirrel (Tuff Puppy).png|T.U.F.F Puppy (2010) Slappy and Skippy.jpg|Animaniacs (1993-1998) Squirrel (WordGirl).png|WordGirl (2007-2014) Squirrel (Fresh Beat Band).jpg|Fresh Beat Band of Spies! (2015-2016) Squirrel (Snow White).jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Squirrel (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg|We Bare Bears (2015) Squirrel (Invader Zim).jpg|Invader Zim (2002) Squirrel (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood).png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012) Squirrel (The Garfield Show).jpg|The Garfield Show (2009) Squirrel (Up).jpg|Up (2009) Squirrel (Bob the Builder).jpg|Bob the Builder (1998) Squirrel (Rugrats).jpg|Rugrats (1991-2004) Squirrel talks to Candace.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Sinister Squirrel.jpg|The Twisted Whiskers Show (2010) Titans AE Squirrel.png|Titans AE (2000) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg Lolly Lolly Adverbs.png HT2_Squirrel.png 4076775D-6F3B-4813-8E33-591108C58957.png 96F35F75-E837-497B-B229-CD55FE20759C.png 5957D6AC-60F1-4DEC-9DB3-730EA73C7AEB.jpeg Screenshot (22).png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) Stanley Squirrel.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png MTTDH Squirrels.png Eastern Grey Squirrel Beacon Hill Park.jpg Star_meets_Eastern_Grey_Squirrel.png 445F685D-1C7E-4B62-AEEE-16F335DA1709.jpeg BBA02D09-4AD8-4474-8958-8B411441E218.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg 0424026D-6176-48A4-9CA6-CE8E4352A6EE.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 688F3E32-6E73-4621-A1B3-06EDC88877A4.jpeg See Also * Western Grey Squirrel * Red Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Rodents Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Inanimate Insanity Animals Category:Mighty Magiswords Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:The Garfield Show Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Tuff Puppy Animals Category:6Teen Animals Category:Scaredy Squirrel Animals Category:Secret Squirrel Animals Category:Barney and Friends Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:The Fresh Beat Band Animals Category:Fresh Beat Band of Spies Animals Category:Earth to Luna Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:George Shrinks Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:Battle for Dream Island Animals Category:Object Overload Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:My Life as a Zucchini Animals Category:Transformers Rescue Bots Animals Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane Animals Category:Transformers Prime Animals Category:Transformers Robots in Disguise Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Ready Jet Go Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Tangled The Series Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Oobi Animals Category:3rd and Bird Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Nina's World Animals Category:Super Wings Animals Category:Tweenies Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Boohbah Animals Category:In The Night Garden Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Dora and Friends Into The City Animals Category:Bunsen Is A Beast Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch The Series Animals Category:Sesame Tree Animals Category:The ZhuZhus Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Yo Kai Watch Animals Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Animals Category:Bob the Builder Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Yin Yang Yo Animals Category:Unikitty Animals Category:Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Animals Category:Kuu Kuu Harajuku Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Blaze and the Monster Machines Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Titans A.E. Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals